A bet with a friend
by kepc
Summary: One Shot...Alex brings Fiona home and is less than impressed by Stevies reaction.


**Here you go StevieLUVSAlex a little Fiona Fiasco just for you!**

Stevie has just thrown herself into Alex's arms as he's returned from the city.

Her heart is pounding with excitement she can finally tell him how she feels.

Holding her he says, "I missed you too mate."

He's pleasantly surprised by her entusiastic welcome.

The passenger side Ute door opens and a brunette steps out.

Alex moves away from Stevie and places his arm, around the brunette.

"Girls I'd like you to meet Fiona my Fiancé.'" He says grinning.

The girls exchange glances.

Alex pulls Fiona to him and kisses the side of her face.

With his arm still around her he smiles waiting for his friends to congratulate him.

Tess offers "Congratulations."

Jodie and Kate weakly offer "Yeah congratulations Alex."

Fiona keeps grinning like a fool unaware of the under current swirling around them.

Alex's smile is slowly fading as he looks to his best friend he's expecting a bit more enthusiasm.

"Stevie?' He states looking at her.

"Yeah!" She offers.

Looking annoyed he asks. "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Faking it Stevie gushes "Oh wow Congratulations Alex!"

He smiles feeling better and then she slams him in the gut with the venom of her words.

"Yeah congratulations for showing us that you're an idiot! Yes you've excelled yourself this time Alex! How long have you known her, long enough to bed her several times I'm sure? Do you even know her last name? "

Alex is furious.

"How dare you Stevie! How bloody dare you!" He yells at her.

"Go to hell Alex, go to bloody hell and I hope you and Fifi over there rot in hell together!"

Stevie strides over to her horse mounts up and gallops away.

Fiona's face is scarlet.

Jodie and Kate are trying not to laugh but can't hold it back.

Tess tries to be diplomatic but has to bite her lip as she offers "Oh dear I'm not sure what happened there. But we'd best go and see if she's alright!"

Alex is livid what in the hell was that all about.

As the girls ride off Fiona says "Oh my god she's a bitch Alex. I thought she was your best friend?'

Alex is stunned but registers Fiona's comment. "Don't call her a bitch Fiona. Something is very wrong here."

Fiona snarls at him "She just humiliated me and you're defending her?"

He looks at her and says "Drop it Fiona."

Fiona says "No I won't drop it Alex her behaviour was appalling."

"She'll have a good reason." He whispers.

...

By the time the girls ride onto Drover's Stevie is throwing the last of her belongings into her Ute.

Tess says "I'll go and talk to her."

Jodie says "No Tess I will."

Jodie walks over to the cottage and calls. "Stevie do you want to talk?"

Stevie dissolves into a puddle on the ground Jodie runs and hugs her, Stevie sobs unable to speak.

Jodie hugs her and cries with her. "You're in love with him aren't you Stevie."

Stevie cries more, loud anguished sobs escape from her.

Jodie sits in the dirt hugging her friend tightly.

...

Alex and Fiona have pulled into Kilarney to visit Harry and Sandra the visit is tense and uncomfortable.

Fiona asks to use the bathroom and Sandra directs her inside.

Harry is growling at Alex "She's a gold digger Alex five days isn't long enough to know someone let alone get engaged."

Alex snarls at his Father. "I never get it right do I old man. I should have married Stevie that would have really pissed you off!"

Harry sneers. "Well at least we know she actually loves you! Even though I still think she was after your money."

Alex glares at his Father "Stevie's in love with me?"

Without thought Harry scoffs. "Blind Freddie can see that it's so bloody obvious. Everyone knows Alex it's no secret!"

Harry stops and looks at Alex then laughs loudly. "You bloody idiot how could you not know that?"

Fiona is smiling and chatting to Sandra as they return outside.

Alex looks at Fiona and says "I've made a huge mistake Fiona I shouldn't have brought you here. Get in the car."

Spinning the wheels he leaves Kilarney and heads for the airport.

...

Kate and Jodie have carried the last of Stevie belongings back into the cottage.

Tess had taken her down to the house for a coffee and a chat.

"Stevie please don't run again. I'm sure time will heal you heart and you'll be able to move on."

Stevie looks at her through red puffy eyes, her lip trembles and she replies. "No I'm going Tess. I can't be around him. I'll stay and help you train Kate up and then replace her and then I think I'll head up north."

Tess moves over and the two friends embrace. "Stevie I'm so sorry it hasn't worked out."

Stevie cries again and says "Yeah me too."

...

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers Alex Ryan" Fiona scoffs.

Alex shakes his head and says "Don't make this worse than it is Fiona. You'll get nothing from me all I own is my Harley and my Ute. But if it makes you feel better you can have both. "

She slams the light aircrafts door in his face.

He turns and walks back to his car contemplating his next move.

...

Upstairs Stevie is enjoying a hot bath and trying to wash the events of the morning away.

Jodie and Kate are finishing the day's work.

Tess is in the office doing some paperwork when Tess hears a knock at the front door.

Opening it she's met with flowers lots of flowers.

Chuckling to herself she signs for them and shows the courier through to the dining room.

...

By the time Stevie finishes having a long hot bath she feels almost human again.

As she dries herself and dresses she can hear Tess and the girls downstairs chatting and laughing.

She smiles to herself thinking maybe she should stay, they are all so good to her, her friends that have become her family.

As she opens the bathroom door the smell of something delicious wafts upstairs and she realizes how hungry she is.

...

Walking into the kitchen Stevie investigates the pots on the stove and Kate shoos her away from them.

"Stevie you're letting the heat out of the pot. Dinner will be ready in five so just go into the dining room and I'll bring it in soon."

Stevie breathes deeply and says "I'm starving Kate."

Kate grins and says "Good so you'll enjoy what I've cooked."

...

Walking into the dining room Stevie is delighted with the flowers and inhales the smell of the beautiful flowers.

She walks around the room touching them and stopping to smell different blooms.

Tess joins her and grins. "Someone's gone to a lot of trouble!"

Stevie looks surprised and says "Oh I thought you and the girls must have gone all out to make me feel better!"

Tess grins and hands Stevie and small white card.

In small neat script it reads; **I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Alex **

Stevie inhales and cries again.

...

Tess hugs her and says "Maybe you can be friends after all."

Stevie grins wiping her tears and nods. "I'll have to apologize won't I?'

Tess smiles and nods agreement.

Stevie says "Why is the table set for five there are only four of us here?'

Tess grins and replies "Alex is joining us."

Stevie looks panicked "What tonight?"

...

Alex's palms are sweating and his heart is irregular in its beat as he opens the Ute door grabbing the bottle of red off the seat he brushes his clothes off and hope he looks alright.

He's heard women talking about having butterflies in their stomachs with nerves, he's certain he has eagles or albatrosses', whatever they are, they're doing flip flops double time and he feels sick.

Maybe this is a mistake Stevie needs more time to settle down.

Walking through the back door he calls. "Hello!"

He hears Tess call "We're in the dining room Alex!"

...

After Alex moved through the kitchen Jodie and Kate tip toe back out of the pantry and begin to dish up.

Tess joins them and whispers "Quick, quick, quick."

The three scuttle around the kitchen dishing up five plates.

Tess says. "Righto let's hope this works."

...

Stevie is sitting at one end of the table and Alex is half way down the other.

"Did you like the flowers Stevie?' Alex offers tentatively.

Without looking at him she answers "Yes thank you they're lovely."

Tess, Jodie and Kate move about the dining room setting the table.

Kate says "Alex can you move into this seat please?"

Without question he rises and sits where he's told.

Kate brings in two plates of food and places one in front of Stevie and one in front of Alex.

Tess says "Well I'm going to take my dinner upstairs as I'm a bit tired I'll see you in the morning." And she promptly disappears.

Jodie has busied herself with placing the candelabra closer to Stevie and Alex she lights the candles.

Stevie tries not to grin as Jodie announces that she too was going to take her meal to her room.

Kate says "Oh righto Jodes if you're going I'll come with you!"

...

As they disappear someone flicks the lights off and they're left in a soft candle light.

Alex quips "I think we've been railroaded Stevie."

She chuckles and says "Yes well they're not very subtle are they?"

"Wine?" He offers.

"Yes please... Alex I'm sorry about this morning."

"Yeah me too Fiona wasn't happy."

"Oh." Stevie sighs not making eye contact with him.

"Yes the Fifi comment didn't go down very well." He offers.

He watches her and grins when he sees her biting her lip trying not to smile.

" What have you got to say about that line Stevie?"

Without lifting her head she mumbles. " Well I could've called her a bitch but I thought that might be a bit much."

Biting his lip he watches her and says " Oh you think that might have been too much!"

She doesn't say anymore so he offers" Why didn't you just tell me you were in love with me?"

She snaps her head up and stares at him and states " Who told you that?'

He grins and says " No one, I was trying to work out what could possibly make you react that way and all I could think of was the green eyed monster got you!"

She looks at him and says. "Jealous of her you've got to be kidding Alex. If I'd wanted you I could have had you like that!"

She grins as she snaps her fingers.

"Really! You think you could make me want you?" Alex taunts.

She nods her head, bravado rising in her as her confidence builds. "In less than a minute."

"Really Stevie want to have a little wager on this."

"Well you're engaged Alex so if we could eliminate that small detail. I'd love too!" She replies.

"I broke off the engagement Stevie. Fiona's gone."

Stevie looks at him and smiles and says "Really?"

He nods and offers. "Ok loser takes the winner out for dinner and drinks."

"You're on." She says laughing.

"Ok rules."

She looks at him and says "What are you a girl I'm not playing by the rules Alex."

She moves towards him takes his hand and gestures for him to stand up.

He grins.

She loosens his shirt and unbuttons it.

His smile broadens.

"Ok ready?' She asks.

He laughs and says "Yeah do your best."

She stretches up whispers something in his ear and as she moves back she kisses his neck feather soft and at the same time runs her hands onto his bare back.

His reaction is instant and before she moves away he embraces her. His lips cover hers, she pushes herself against him and he deepens the kiss.

She pushes back flicks him on the tummy and says "I win."

He chuckles and says "You cheated Stevie."

She laughs and says "How did I cheat?"

He blushes and says "What you whispered."

She throws her head back and laughs loudly and says " Told you I wasn't playing by the rules."

...

"I'm not hungry Stevie."

"Me neither Alex"

She laughs as she takes his hand and leads him back to the cottage.

From and upstairs window a torch flashes on and then off.

On the shearers quarters veranda a torch flashes in reply.

Kate and Jodie chuckle and high five each other "Mission accomplished Stretch."

"Time for a beer Squirt. Cheers."


End file.
